What's on the Girl's Mind
by Kinnori1204
Summary: A story on how Raven wants to squeeze Terra to death ( for BB, duh!) in the episode "Terra-ized". A Halloween gift to everyone! It'll blow your minds off! READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**What's on the Girl's Mind**

_(( Hell-o everyone. I've been down for a couple of days so the stories didn't turn out quite well. Hope I can compensate through the Latest.))_

...

OU Ou Ou ouuuuuuuuu  
( Werewolf howls)

Raven turns the creepy alarm off. "Rise and shine, world", she says as reluctantly as possible for her. She checks her breath..., her eyes nearly came out."... Ow... That smells like Skunk... !"

In great disinterest, she got up from bed, freshened up and headed towards the Titans Kitchen for her morning tea.

The bossy-pants Robin was blowing everyone's head off with his lame "Morning morning" whatever song.

"...What an Idiot...", thought the mighty Raven.

...

Raven could hear Robin screaming "Security Breach! Security Breach!" at a stretch, so she headed towards the main room from where all the sound pollution was coming.

There was... "Oh ...that _Blonde Tear-shell_, **Terra**! " she hissed.

The (Beast) Boy Wonder uttered to Robin's objections, "This isn't an unidentified female intruder, this is Terra! And you can identify her as my girlfriend."

Raven felt like chopping his Head OFF! Her brows began to furrow, and she could feel the dark tentacles almost coming out!

"WOW Wow wow! Control Yourself, girl..." spoke her inner emotion, Knowledge.  
She tried her limit best to control her demonic destructive emotion.

Quoth the Raven, "So, what's an attractive,*Sniffs IN ANGER!*, decent smelling girl doing with Beast Boy?"

"I smell her fishy!" Rage, the emotion of Raven, yelled at her ear.

Robin, crazy with his own impatience, and Cyborg and Starfire amused of the new guest's arrival took Raven to be just plain _**jealous**_ when she refused of making Terra a member of the Teen Titans.

"Take it easy girl, let's go and get some meditating", whispered Knowledge at her ears.

Raven left the others for her RESTRICTED room.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's on the Girl's Mind**

...

_((This is the second chapter. Enjoy))_

...

Raven came to her RESTRICTED Room, locked the door, windows and all possible creaks and cracks on the walls and floor... and Finally came to her place of Meditation.

She sat in the Lotus position, and began the attempt of freeing her mind by the continuous recitation of the 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' mantra.

She went inside her mind, and found the emotion Knowledge waiting for her. The Emotion Love was there too, giggling.

Knowledge took Raven to a side and said, "Raven, why are you loosing control! We can all feel that the Terra girl is fishy, but why are you being illogical?"

"How Dare you call me Illogical! She is trying to use Beast boy! I'll get her for this!"

Knowledge noticed Rage and Love were poking Raven at her back, so Knowledge took Raven to another side.

"You are giving yourself up to Rage! Focus on your aim, Raven!"

The Mighty Raven took no heed to the advices offered to her, and continually muttered and cursed Terra.

Knowledge said, now annoyed by Raven's behavior, " You know what? You are being Worse than Beast Boy..."

Raven replied in a calm tone, "Sorry, gotta be. He is MINE!"

Then she began revealing her long creepy tentacles and was about to choke Knowledge... And...

... Raven opened her eyes. She got up from her position and came out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's on the Girl's Mind**

...  
(( The third chapter. Oh please Do leave a comment! *Cute pussy cat eyes*))

...

"Oh, just look at her! She took him as Granted!", as Raven said so, she was shaking in anger. And when those two Good- for- NOTHING keeps saying, "You're jealous, Raven!" Tell me! What would you have done to them!? The Great Raven kept taking deep breaths and focusing on how to present that traitor as red- handed in public.

Her emotion Rage advised her, "We need to spy on that Blondie..."  
Knowledge let out a sigh of frustration, and Love giggled at them. Hehehe.

...

Robin took the "Titan Test" on Terra, and to Raven's utter dismay she passed. Raven clenched her fists in unbounded anger and muttered to herself, " You're going down, sweetheart, Sooner than you can imagine. You'll be Begging for MERCY before ME!" The inner emotion of Rage gave an evil laughter with the Classic Dracula Music on the background. Knowledge sighed, "Huh... Here we go again...". And Love, still, giggled. Hehehehe.

...

Beast boy took his new Girlfriend to the most secret room of the tower for 'you know what' but Terra just wanted her camera she left elsewhere. As Beast boy left to fetch it, Terra was seen to talk to someone over the phone to inform how smooth things we're going.

"Oh well well... Guess whose trying to plot against us... *Snap!* Let's see how you deny these pictures, Sucka!" The smooth criminal, the Raven sneaked out of the room before Beast boy's arrival, and before Terra could reveal her traces.

Terra passes another Titans test successfully, leaving a furious Raven burning in fury. All thanks to her meditative nature that she could control her senses at the proper places.

The slithery Terra now hit the jackpot... With Beast boy's help she's stealing all sensitive data of the Titans. Our heroine captures the villain, presents her to the other titans but still they think Raven's "J-E-A-L-O-U-S."

"The FINAL Test!", yells the Nearly- headless Robin. This time, Beastie's left home, alone, to assure if Terra really is Guilty.

That Terra tricked them and on this chance tied them up, and gave the classic evil laughter, "BWAAA HA Ha ha..."

The heartbroken Beast boy (dunno how he came to the screen :/ ) nearly cried and wouldn't let Terra go. She nearly finished him off with a huge mass of earth, but Raven could break her bonds and save her Amour by teleporting that pest to another dimension.

Yeah!  
(Confetti and Crackers burst)

So...  
Once again the day is saved,  
Thanks to-  
The Power Puff Girls  
... I...mean...

The Mighty **Raven**!

...

"O... Now that explains everything!" Cyborg smirked. "Oh... This is why friend Raven did the giggles..." added the amused Starfire.

" ...Where did you guys come from?!"

"We just came for a visit, that's all!" said Robin, on behalf of the Teen Titans.

Yeah, THE Teen Titans!

And guess what happened next...  
I fainted.


End file.
